1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer capacitor having a dielectric element body of a nearly rectangular parallelepiped shape in which a plurality of dielectric layers are laminated together, two types of internal electrodes arranged in the dielectric element body, and two terminal electrodes each extending over three side faces of the dielectric element body (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-051423). In the multilayer capacitor disclosed in this patent document, each of the two types of internal electrodes has a structure in which it is drawn out to the two side faces of the dielectric element body, and thus electric currents flow in opposite directions in the two types of internal electrodes, whereby magnetic fields made thereby cancel each other to reduce the equivalent series inductance (which will be referred to hereinafter as “ESL”).